


Lace Panties

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Dean Winchester just wants to be comfortable wearing what he loves, and for the others. But it's hard. Michael helps.Kinktober day 9: Lingerie





	Lace Panties

"Do you like them?" Dean asked, rolling his hips in the most alluring way.

Michael licked his lips. He knew what Dean wanted, and it wasn't hard, because Dean really did look pretty in the accentuating panties. "I absolutely love what I'm seeing. Do you want to come closer so so can get a better took?"

Dean smirked and stepped forward, swashaying ever closer to Michael, but still staying out of reach from where Heaven's Viceroy was sitting. "Do you really?"

"I do." Michael reached out to touch in the moment that Dean had stepped close enough to do so, but at the last second, the human leaned just out of reach.

"Have you heard of 'look but don't touch'?" Dean asked, teased. "You can't touch yet."

"Yet?" Michael grinned. "I  _ will _ get to?"

"Of course." Dean twirled, slowly enough for Michael to get a very good view at everything the lace was doing a poor job of hiding.

Which included how their favorite toy was already teasing Dean.

"What do  _ you _ need?" Michael reclined further onto the chaise on which he was sitting. He wasn't sure what Dean needed, or wanted, from this scene, so he decided that taking a step back would be beneficial.

Dean swashayed around a little more, but eventually he came to stand just out of reach of Michael. He was no longer smiling, but he didn't look upset

Michael studied Dean closely, trying to identify if something had gone wrong. "Do you want to cuddle?" he asked gently. It was an offering of an alternative if Dean had lost interest in this game he'd initiated. Michael couldn't quite tell, but Dean's erection did look a little less interested than it had started out.

This wasn't the first time Dean had started this game and been unable to finish it. But Michael didn't care about that. He cared about Dean not pushing himself too hard or too fast.

Dean curled up in Michael's arms and the archangel made no attempt to touch Dean anywhere except around his arms to hug him. "Are you okay?"

Dean sighed. "I just want to be able to  _ do this _ . It shouldn't be so fucking  _ dificult. _ "

"I haven't said anything because I didn't want to pressure you, but may I suggest something?" Michael offered.

"Will it make me less broken?"

Michael pressed a soft kiss against Dean's neck. "You are not broken. You are trying to reclaim something that circumstances tried to take away from you, and it's okay if it takes time. But I'm here to support you."

There was silence, and Michael was left to wonder if he'd gone too far this time. But then there was a soft sniffle from his human. "What's your idea?"

"I know it's important that you don't feel like you've lost control of a situation, but is the scene what is difficult?"

Dean nodded. "I'm never sure what to do next, but I'm not ready for you to fuck me like this."

"What if I made love to you face to face? May I tell you how gorgeous you are?"

"I might." Dean shifted so he could face Michael. "Or you could just hold me?"

Michael couldn't resist kissing Dean's forehead. "Of course I'll hold you." 


End file.
